No One Will Believe You
by JenniferTVgirl
Summary: Casey is in love with someone she can't be. C/E After a night out she is kidnapped and is forced into a horrible relationship which she cannot get out of. She thinks that even if she gets the chance to tell someone, that no one will believe her.chap7up.
1. I Love Elliot Stabler

Summary: Casey is in love with someone she can't be. After a night out she is kidnapped and is forced into a horrible relationship which she cannot get out of. She thinks that even if she gets the chance to tell someone, that no one will believe her. Might turn into a C/E pairing towards the end.

Casey Novak walked silently into the bar, avoiding contact with Elliot Stabler's unavoidable, blue eyes. She chose her seat carefully next to Olivia Benson and Fin Tutuola. Lately they had all been meeting up at the local bar and made a vow that they would talk about anything besides work. Somehow their cases would still become part of their conversations.

Four drinks later Casey decided that it was time for her to go home and sleep it off before work tomorrow. She stood quietly and grabbed her bag.

'See you all tomorrow' she said as she started to walk out the bar.

'Casey… wait' Elliot chased after her. She stopped right outside the bar as she let him catch up.

'Do you need a lift home? I only had one beer, saves you from catching the train in the middle of the night.' Elliot asked she knew this couldn't be good. They both liked each other; the only problem stopping her was that Elliot was married.

'Nah thanks El but I got it. It's only a couple of stops.' She said to him again avoiding his eyes.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Elliot, goodnight' and with that she walked quickly to the train station, while Elliot turned and went back into the bar.

She pushed the key into her apartment door and turned it. She stopped suddenly as she heard noises coming from the other side of her door. Then her door opened, someone opened it from the other side, pulled her in and locked it again before she could do anything. A solidly build man stood next to her. He was very big maybe just less than two meters in height. He wasn't fat but he had a really big body that looked in shape. He had not made any attempt to cover his face; he wore glasses with D & G label on it, she had also noticed that all his clothes looked very expensive and big label brands. His face was also big, matching his body. His eyes very dark and his smile looked expensive. She thought she recognized him.

'Hello Casey, I have been waiting for you.' He said his voice very deep and clear as he spoke.

She stood still, she was stunned, still trying to take in everything. A strange, familiar looking man was in her apartment, which he broke in to and somehow he knew who she was. And why was he there. His grip around her arm had not loosened and was starting to hurt.

'Let me go. And what are you doing in here?' she said he voice slightly shaky.

'I am here to get you and some of your belongings as you are coming to my house for a while.' He replied with a smile that made her shiver.

'What?' she said slightly confused 'who are you?'

'You will find out soon enough' He reached for her bag and snatched it out of her grip. He studied it for a moment, 'Nice bag, and its a few years old now. I remember it coming out in 2006, but it doesn't matter, when you come with me I will give you newer and better ones.' He threw it to the ground. She twisted her arm out of his and stepped back.

'What makes you think I am going to come with you' she asked.

'Let me put it to you this way. You don't have a choice. I picked you out of millions of women, who would all be begging for me. You better consider yourself lucky' He said in a harsh voice. Casey was now frightened.

He stepped forward grabbing her and carrying her to her bedroom. He dropped her on her bed. She sat up, keeping her eyes focused on him, scared of what was going to come next. 'What do you want?' She questioned him instantly feeling sick. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled at her.

'Not what you're thinking. Now pack some things whatever you need.' After he pulled out a knife she stood up and walked to her cupboard and pulled out a suitcase. She had it already packed. It was packed in case of emergency and it had been filled with all the basic items that she would need. She opened it and quickly put some more things in it. The man was just sitting on the edge of her bed watching every move she made. In her mind she was planning on an escape or way to stop him from his plan to "kidnap her".

'I'm done' Casey stated. He quickly pulled out something from his pocket and before she could react he had his grip on her again, and a needle at her throat.

'When you wake up we will be at my house and then you can start your training.' He said happily as he pushed the needle deep into her skin and slowly she became unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED?

A/N: This story will build up and get more interesting as i go. Please review and tell me what you think. I you like it i will continue if you don't like it i won't.


	2. Why Me?

A/N: Thank you to Future NYPD , serenityrayne417 & varvoy. You guys are awesome thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me, you made my day.

Here is chapter two.

As Casey woke up she rubbed her eyes and looked around her, she had no idea where she was. Casey was in a large room, maybe just a bit smaller than her whole apartment. She continued to look around the room as she stood up. There was a king size bed in which she had been laying in. It was covered in a maroon bedspread – which she had creased when getting out of it. She suddenly felt week and had to sit back on the bed. Her head was spinning and then she remembered. A man had _abducted_ her. In a few moments her head caught up with what was going on and the pain eased off. She stood up again and walked towards the bedroom door. As she reached for the handle the door opened from the other side and a short, middle aged, woman walked into the room. Casey watched and stood back as the lady walked in and carried in a dish of bacon and eggs with what appeared to be orange juice in a clear glass.

'It's ok Miss Casey, you go back to bed. You eat in bed.' Said the short lady, she had an accent maybe Mexican or Spanish, Casey thought.

'Huh… what? I don't understand why am I here and… who are you?' Casey tried to make her voice remain calm. She hoped she hadn't asked too many questions to the lady, but just enough to get some sort of answer out of her.

'Miss Casey, Mr. Greg say you are his girlfriend and you marry one day.' The lady stated. Obviously this lady did not know that "Mr. Greg" had kidnapped Casey. Casey didn't know how to respond to that, she just froze and tried to take in all of that information.

'Now Miss Casey, you must eat your breakfast and then Mr. Greg want to see you in his office. It's downstairs the room with blue door', the women said placing the food on the bedside table then walked out the door shutting it behind her.

Casey just stared at the food, she was hungry, but it could be poisoned she thought. Her stomach growled, after all she had been kidnapped maybe it was best if she did what they said, maybe they might let her go. With that she sat on the bed and picked up the fork and studied it for a moment, this man must be very rich she decided. He wore expansive clothes, had a maid and a room as big as her apartment and this room didn't even appear to be his – it looked like hardly anyone ever came in there, it was probably a guest room. A guest room as big as her apartment, this was bizarre. Had a very rich man kidnapped her? 'Why would a rich man want to kidnap me?' She wondered. She took her time and slowly ate the food that she had been ordered to eat.

She ate as much as she could manage then stood up and went to walk out the door when she saw a mirror. Casey walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. She was no longer wearing the last set of clothing she had put on when she went to the bar with her friends. She missed her friends already and wondered if she would ever see them again. She couldn't bear to think of them anymore without crying, so she continued to look at herself. She was wearing a baby pink and white pajama set. She didn't remember changing her clothes and automatically felt sick when she realized someone else must have changed them when she was sleeping or unconscious. She saw there was a tag hanging from the shorts; she pulled it out and looked at it. He eyes widened when she saw they cost six thousand dollars. When she finished looking at the tag she dropped it on the floor. She also had an anklet on that she never had on before. It looked like it was white gold and it was pretty tight on her ankle. She tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge, so she gave up and stepped away from the mirror.

She walked over to the door and decided she better go to that Mr. Greg. She opened the door and was shocked when she saw how nice the house was, it was just gorgeous. She continued to make her was downstairs and froze when she saw the blue door. She almost started to panic she didn't want to face the man who kidnapped her, but she had to. The lawyer part of her kicked in, she needed answers and the truth. She took in a deep breath and breathed it out again. With that she knocked on the blue door two times.

'Come in' he replied to her knocking. She twisted the door handle open and stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind her. She kept her eyes on the floor; she wasn't ready to look at him.

'Are you alright Casey?' He asked with concern in her voice.

She looked up at him and a million questions came to her mind. 'Why me?' She asked 'Why did you kidnap me?'

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind if you share some ideas for later chapters with me. I'll keep writing if you keep reading or reviewing :)

xx Jennifer


	3. Shocked

The Following Reviewers Are Awesome: JeffHardy724, Future NYPD, Ray25, varvoy & EnforcerAndAccuserFan.

Here is Chapter 3.

* * *

'Why did I kidnap you?' he laughed, and made his way over to her softly putting his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

'Because I can.' He said looking deeply into her eyes. He could see all the fear in her emerald coloured eyes, but decided to ignore it.

'Besides, trust me when I say that in a short amount of time you will come to love me, and even if you don't, it doesn't matter because you will be stuck with me and you will never be able to escape.' He said as he let go of her face and sat back down on her desk.

She had tried not to break down as he was talking – she would not show him that she was weak. The only thing keeping her standing was him gripping her face. As he let go she sunk to the ground and started to cry. This did not make any sense to her at all. He still had not properly answered her question of why he had picked her. He had said before that he had millions of women begging for him, so why did he have to force a woman into his home. Why is life so confusing? Why couldn't life be easy? She had worked so hard to get her job, she had worked so hard at her job - to earn money to buy her apartment, she hard worked so had to make friends, would all this hard work be thrown away just because of one stupid man? Then she remembered. Her work, the detectives after a while they would realize she was missing and come find her. She just wished Elliot would come running through those door and rescue her, he would be her knight in shinning armor. But she had to stop dreaming and do something for herself.

Just as she was about to stand up the man walked over to her with a phone in his hands. As she stood up her mind asked its self if it really was possible he was going to let her call someone to come get her so she could be out of this hell once and for all. But, of course, that was not what he had in mind.

He handed the phone to her as she was finally able to stand again.

'What do you want me to do?' She questioned him.

'If my sources are correct, you were planning to take a months leave to visit your sister in Seattle' He said as if it were completely normal that he knew so much about her. She just looked back at him with a puzzled look appearing in her eyes.

'Why should I do that?' She said, using that same argumentative voice she used when she was arguing a case in a courtroom. She knew she shouldn't argue with her kidnapper, but so far he had not showed in any way that he was going to hurt her – not that she wanted it to start now.

'Just call that boss of your and tell him that you are going to take a month off from work. Say that you are visiting your sister like you said you were going to.' He said in a voice more threatening then before.

'And if I don't?' She replied not meaning for it to come out loud. She instantly regretted it when she remembered the situation that she was in. He looked at her with an anger filled face.

'It will be very shocking if you don't do what I tell you.' He said shocking a little to weirdly and at the same time started to laugh at himself.

'Wow. You're going to shock me. Are you kidding? You already kidnapped me what could you possibly do now to shock me? And what is so damn funny' She replied half in a sarcastic voice, almost running out of breath. She was angry now. She knew she was going to piss him off, but she couldn't help it. This whole situation was stupid, was he doing this for a joke or something? Then his face turned serious. The sudden change scared her a little.

'Don't you ever talk to me like that again.' He said in a harsh voice. 'Now make the call before you really piss me off.'

'Oh yeah, because you are going to shock me if I don't.' She screamed at him. 'This is ridiculous I'm leaving' she yelled walking a little closer to him so she could scream the last part in his face. She kept forgetting that this was a real situation. It wasn't in court room. There were no court officers to protect her from the defendant. He wasn't on trial. The crime hadn't even finished. It still didn't feel real to her. That was until she felt a horrible pain quickly spread throughout her body.

The pain started in one of her feet and advanced throughout her whole body. It was one of the worst pains she felt so far through her whole life. She suddenly feared that it would be the last pain she felt – as she thought she was going to die. Then it stopped and she fell to the ground. She took a moment to regain her strength. Then she turned to look at Mr. Greg again.

'Ever disobey me again and the voltage will go up' He yelled at her. 'Now make the goddamned call and we can get to the fun stuff.' He said, it was obvious that his mood had suddenly changed again.

She looked at the phone in her hand and out of the corner of her eye she spotted the anklet on her ankle. The pain had started from her foot. That bastard has electrocuted her through that anklet. She had to get it off; she couldn't bear to go through that pain again. She would have to wait a while until it she was alone.

She looked back over to him; he was staring at her impatiently, uncontrollably tapping his foot on the ground. She turned back to the phone and dialed her boss' phone number.

As she listened to the phone connecting and then ringing, she finally realized the extent of the situation she was in and that she mightn't be getting out of it for a while and maybe not ever. A tear fell silently down her right eye.

'D.A's office. This is Arthur Branch speaking.'

* * *

So there is chapter 3. I hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	4. No One Noticed

Today's coolest reviewers are: JeffHardy724 & Future NYPD & eekthefreak & xXADarkenedRoseXx & EnforcerAndAccuserFan.

If there are still people reading my story, thank you heaps and I hope you enjoy.

Here is chapter 4.

* * *

'Hi… it's me… uh Casey' She said, half wanting to sound normal and half wanting him to hear that something is wrong. She definitely couldn't risk asking for help in an obvious way as she really didn't want him to electrocute her again.

'Hello Casey and why aren't you at work today?' He said curiously.

'Well I need to take a month off of work, as I said before to visit my sister. She _needs_ _help_ with her new born baby' She tried to say hoping he would realize the way she said_ needs_ and_ help_ a lot differently then the rest of the sentence. And there was also the fact that her sister was never pregnant and doesn't have a child. She knew he most likely wouldn't notice either but she couldn't think of anything else as the man was watching her and listening to everything she said.

'Oh ok, Casey, well I guess see you in a months time. You really deserve a break' and with that he hung up the phone.

Great, now I have to find a replacement he thought. He looked through his contacts book on the computer and also realized he would have to tell the Special Victims Unit that their ADA was taking a month off. He reached his phone and dialed the phone number he saw on the computer screen, the on that belonged to the Special Victims Unit, and waited for someone to pick up.

'Cragen' He heard as the phone was answered.

'Hey Captain, it's me Arthur Branch, I am calling about Casey.' Arthur replied.

'I noticed she hadn't come around here today, did something happen? Is she ok?' He wondered hoping the answer would be no, but knowing that if Arthur called it must mean that something is up.

'No, no she is fine.' He answered, at the same time hearing the captains sigh of relief. 'She is taking a month off of work to visit her sister and I thought I should let you guys know incase she hadn't told you'.

'She hadn't really mentioned it, but I guess she really needs a break. Has she even taking one since she started working here?' Cragen asked trying to keep the conversation from becoming awkward.

'No, no she hasn't. Anyway I've got to go, I'll talk to you later' he said hanging up the phone.

Cragen walked out of his office into where the detectives are so he could tell them about Casey.

'Hey Captain, who was that on the phone?' He heard Elliot ask.

'That was Branch, he called about Casey' he said.

Has something happened to Casey?' Olivia asked with each word sounding more panicked than the last.

'No she is taking a month off of work to visit her sister' Cragen replied.

'Does that mean we are going to get a replacement ADA until she comes back?' Fin asked, making his first appearance in the conversation.

'Yeah, I guess that does' He said 'now stop asking questions I don't know the answers to and get back to work' he said while turning to walk to his office.

Elliot stood there, frozen to his spot lost in thought. He missed her already. And why hadn't she told him or anyone else she was leaving? He felt heart broken, unsure whether or not he would be able to make it a month without seeing her. He knew she probably wouldn't care about the way he felt about her. He loved her. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He also knew that he shouldn't be having thoughts like these about another woman. He was married to Kathy and had a family to care for. He just didn't know where these sudden feelings for Casey had come from. It was lucky he hadn't told her at the bar that night like he had planned to. At least this way, with her being away for a month, he could at least try to shake the feelings off and save what's left of the marriage he has with Kathy because it definitely isn't worth ruining a family over if she doesn't feel the same about him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, it's better than nothing though. =] I just felt I should add this in, but the next chapter will be more about Casey. And also I may take longer to update as, unfortunately, school starts tomorrow, but I will try my hardest to keep updates coming as fast as possible. I hope you liked this chapter and I always love to hear your thoughts. Please Review.


	5. Famous

Thank you to all my favourite reviewers: Ray25 & JeffHardy724 & eekthefreak & Future NYPD & EnforcerAndAccuserFan &W.S.C. Magica De Spell.

Sorry so much for the slow update.

Here is chapter 5.

* * *

_**2 weeks later.**_

Olivia sat at her desk on her lunch break flipping through a random magazine she had bought this morning. She wasn't the type to buy magazines very often, she just liked to keep up with the gossip every now and then, but no one else knew that.

She continued through the magazine and stopped when she saw the red carpet photos of the best dressed and right in front of her eyes was a picture of Casey. She was completely shocked when she saw this. She had not heard from Casey in about two weeks, even when she did try to call Casey her phone would go to voice mail. She must really not want to be bothered on her holiday. In this picture Casey's look was rated 9/10, she was wearing a silky, blue, boob tube dress that matched her figure perfectly and her make-up was put on flawlessly. She looked so beautiful like one of the most beautiful people in the world. Olivia had known that Casey was pretty, but she had never seen her like this before. Once her eyes moved off of the picture of Casey, she then wondered why Casey was in the magazine to begin with, so she started to read the little article under her picture.

_This beautiful woman, Casey Novak, was definitely one of the most gorgeous women at Tuesdays fashion show. It's no wonder how she can look this good as she is in a relationship with the world's biggest male fashion icon: Greg Thomas. The couple have been happily dating for 3 months but Greg only announced it a week ago. Casey Novak is a lawyer for New Yorks Special Victims Unit and says she is in love with Greg. The two are living at Greg's mansion in Las Angeles._

Olivia was shocked and very confused; she reached for her phone and dialled Casey's number. It went straight to voicemail, she knew it would, she didn't know why she even bothered to try calling. Why did Casey lie about visiting her sister and a new boyfriend? She picked up the magazine and walked over to Elliot and sat it in front of his face.

He looked at it, and then looked back up to her. 'What is this?' he asked. He had a very confused and disappointed look on his face.

'That's Casey, apparently she has a famous boyfriend, and doesn't even have the time to call us and tell us anything about it.' Said Olivia is a pissed off voice.

* * *

Casey did not know what to do anymore. This was beginning to be too much for her. It was already too much to begin with, but now it was getting close to pushing her over the edge. She knew she had to love him or she would be punished. She was starting to get used to it all. It had been around two weeks since this all started. His "training" had lasted the whole first week, it had been ridiculous. She had to "learn" how to be his perfect woman, and she had passed. She had to sit through hours, after hours, of him applying make up and try on every piece of clothing. Because of who he was, she had to look perfect all day, everyday. He had even made 17 different pieces of jewellery, hair bands and badges to go with all her clothing in case she dared to ever disobey him again – which she would not. Since she had been with him she had been shocked 3 times, all for stupid mistakes which she could have avoided. But she had learnt her lesson.

He actually was beginning to not seem that bad. He had not actually harmed her besides the shocking and he did make her feel welcome. He is a really great person, that is until she does something to annoy him. In a weird kind of way she kind of almost liked it all – the free clothes, the fashion make overs, the love she got from him, the fame and all the articles in the magazines. It was starting to be a good relationship, he was taking everything slowly and acting like a real gentlemen.

At least, that's what she tried to tell herself everyday. She had told herself that enough to start believing it. But every time her mind would start to wonder to Elliot and then she would remember that she was forced here. She was sick of living this life and faking a smile for the cameras and faking her love for Greg. When was someone going to rescue her? She had been waiting patiently and even tried to escape herself, only to be electrocuted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone behind her, walking towards her. A hand covered her vision and lips kissed her neck.

'I have something for you' the voice said. The hand moved and her eyes spotted a beautiful red rose and a small bag. She smiled at Greg and took the rose and the small, glittery, purple bag from his hands.

'Thank you' was her reply, with a wide smile on her face. She put the rose down on the table she was siting at and started to open the purple bag. Inside was a box that looked like it contained a piece of jewellery. She looked back up at him again, he was smiling too. She opened the box and pulled out a silver necklace. It was gorgeous, with a little blue stone. He reached out for it and she gave it to him.

She turned around and moved her perfectly straight hair out of the way while he put it around her neck and clipped it together. She turned around and he started to lean in, she did the same. In a moment their lips met and they held the kiss for a few seconds,

'I love you' he said as they broke apart from the kiss. 'I love you too' she replied obediently.

* * *

There is chapter four. I think this one was a little boring, i will try my hardest to make the next more interesting. I am so sorry for the time it took for me to update. I will try to be much faster with the next. Keep reading and please review, I love to hear what you think and your ideas if you have any :)


	6. Starved

Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, it means heaps to me :)

* * *

Chapter 6:

The next day Elliot woke up early for the long drive to Los Angeles. He needed to see Casey and now that he knew where she was, he could try to convince her to come back. He really did miss her and it was unbearable to have not talked to her in this long.

He finally pulled up, outside a large mansion, the address he had gotten off his work computer. It really did come in handy to work for the police sometimes. He used his badge to get through the security at the gate. This house seemed to have a lot more security then most. There appeared to be 6 people just at the gate. He drove in further and pulled up right in front of the mansion.

He slowly stepped out of his car and took a deep breath. He gradually walked to the door and pressed the door bell, instantly hearing that same tune that most the doorbells have. He stood for a few moments nervously whistling until a short Spanish looking lady opened the door.

'Hi Mr Greg inside, what's your name? I go tell him you're here.' She said in a familiar accent. 'You wait inside here' she continued guiding him inside what appeared to be a waiting area.

'My names Elliot Stabler, I'm here to see Casey' he said slowly so that the woman could understand him properly.

She walked away and returned with an extremely tall man and an extremely beautiful woman who slightly resembled Casey. Maybe he had got it confused.

'Elliot!' Casey screamed, running over to him and placing both arms around him, in a life threateningly tight hug. A tear slid down her cheek as she held the hug for a few moments to long.

'Ahem' Greg cleared his voice, his jealousy very clear. This almost made Elliot smile, knowing that he was jealous, it must of meant that their relationship isn't going so well. But he knew better then smiling at a time like this and parted from the hug him and Casey had just shared.

'It's so good to see you Casey. Wow, you look so different' he said, his voice showing a slight hint of excitement.

Casey opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw Greg was too. She knew better then to risk small things like that. 'So who are you?' Greg asked.

'I'm Elliot Stabler, Detective Elliot Stabler' he said pulling out his badge to show the man.

'So do you work with Casey?' he said pulling Casey's head towards him so he could kiss the back of it.

'Yes, I sure do' he replied happily, not showing any sign that he was slowly realizing that this mad was controlling Casey.

'Elliot, can you…' Casey started to say before being ignored and cut off by Greg 'Elliot would you like a coffee or a beer?'

'uh. Sure, I guess' Elliot replied then quickly snuck a look at Casey who looked like she was going to cry. He had never seen her like this, she just looked so unhappy. Greg turned around, indicating he wanted Elliot and Casey to follow – which they did.

The three of them walked outside onto the balcony and sat down. A moment later the maid came with a tray drinks and snacks and placed them on the table. They started to drink, the men beers and Casey a glass of water. The two men started to talk about random things and Casey sat quietly, she looked like she was day dreaming. While the men where deep in a conversation about cars, Casey reached for a biscuit and was shocked when Greg slapped her hand hard to stop her from eating it. Elliot was just as shocked as Casey; he looked over to her and met her eyes. Her eyes appeared to be full on shame, his were full of concern. She gave him a look that said 'I'm fine, leave it.' Elliot turned his face back towards Greg who looked like nothing had happened. The look on Elliot's face was asking for an explanation.

'Casey, you can't keep eating like you do. You're going to get fat.' After all he was a stylist, what more could you expect. Elliot really disliked this man, but he couldn't let it show. He could tell something was up but he couldn't exactly place it. He didn't want to show this man that he was on to him.

'Casey's not fat.' Elliot replied.

'Yes but she has eaten so much today haven't you Casey'

Casey looked up, her eyes looked teary. In truth she hadn't eaten all day and she didn't remember the last time she did have a full meal. 'Yeah I ate so much today thanks for looking out for me' she lied faking a smile.

Elliot was confused, he didn't want to believe that Casey was in a relationship in the first place, but today had made him see that she was in a bad relationship. This relationship had all the classic symptoms of abuse. He didn't want to see her go through this, but she was not complaining to anyone and he hadn't really done anything – besides slap her on the hand, but she didn't seem to mind that. He could bear to have her go through anything else, it would break his heart.

Casey stood up and walked back into the house. She sat at the closest desk and got a piece of paper and a pen. Back outside the men continued their random conversations over another beer. Eventually Casey returned. She pulled out her seat again and sat at the table.

'I think I should get going, I have an extremely long drive back home.' He said finishing the last sip of his beer.

Casey and Grey walked him to his car; Greg pulled out a hand and shook Elliot's. Casey hugged him long again, wish so desperately for him to stay, this was the man she truly loved she didn't want him to leave.

Elliot got in his car and waved a last goodbye to Casey. The drive back was long and tiring. He got home took his coat and shoes off and went straight to bed.

The next morning he decided to clean a bit. He moved a lot of things back into their correct places. He lifted up his coat and a note fell out…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED????

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please Read, Review, and Favourite & sign up for Alerts. Sorry I took a while to update. Next Update should be soon, if you want one. Please tell me what you think and any ideas. I'm really struggling here lol.


	7. Without A Trace

It's really been a while and i know you will hate me for it im really really sorry. Thanks for the reviews on chapter 6 :)

Here is chapter seven

* * *

He started at the note for a long moment and all he could do was think. He didn't remember putting the note there. Slowly he unfolded the piece of paper. He instantly recognized the writing as Casey's. The not read:

_Elliot._

_This is not what you think it is._

_This man kidnapped me and I need your help._

_I need to get away from him; I don't want to be here._

_He is very smart and I know it will be difficult and I completely understand if you do not want to help me, but I'm begging you._

_& if I never see you again, I just want you to know how much I love you._

_From Casey._

His first thought was to drive all the way back to where Casey was, but he knew he couldn't do that. If Casey said this man was smart, he was going to need a better plan than that. Without another thought he picked up his keys and phone and made his way to the precinct.

The drive there, although it was not very long, was excruciating. All he could do was let his mind drift off to a place he knew it shouldn't go. Yesterday he had been there, with Casey. He had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Yet he chose to ignore it, yesterday he had believed that this feeling that had been constantly bugging him had been jealously because he thought he was the only one that could love her the way he did. Today he knew this gut feeling had been his intuition telling him something was up. He had wondered when talking to Greg if he had been abusing Casey, the very thought of Casey being abused sent a very unsettling feeling through his body. And before he knew it he was at his intended destination.

Olivia immediately saw the look on her partners face and rushed over to him. "Elliot what's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. His face rose to look at her and he reached in his jean pocket and handed her the note Casey had written him.

Eliot watched as the emotion on Olivia's face changed, from confused to sadness then anger. She glanced back towards Elliot with an expression on her face that showed disbelief. "Why?" was all she said,

Fin saw them both frozen, without movement looking like they were about to cry and walked over to them, Much following behind closely. 'What's wrong?' asked Fin.

'Uh nothing' responded Elliot, almost too quickly.

'Doesn't look like nothing' said Munch.

'Just… don't worry it _is_ nothing.' lied Elliot, almost failing at covering the obvious unhappiness in his voice. Olivia gave him a look, one that said "why are you lying to them?" Elliot tilted his head to the side, indicating that she follow him outside.

Together they both walked outside. 'Why didn't you tell Fin and Munch, we all need to start working on this together as soon as possible.' Olivia worriedly said.

'I don't want this to be a case, at least not yet. I need to fix this on my own. I honestly want to kill this guy.' Elliot stated.

'El. You know you can't do that, do you know who it is who has kidnapped her, do you know anything?' asked Olivia. 'I am beyond confused, we couldn't contact her, and then she is in fashion magazines, now she's been kidnapped? What is going on?' she continued.

'I'm not entirely sure what the hell is going on, all I know is I saw her yesterday and she didn't look happy. I think I am just going to head back now and get her' he said 'Do you want to come with me or stay here? Up to you.' He said before turning around and heading back to his car. She decided it was probably best if she went with him, she wanted to get Casey back from this monster and to be there in case she had to stop Elliot from losing control.

The drive to Greg Thomas's house in L.A was silent and awkward. When they finally arrived at the mansion, Elliot had a bad feeling in the pit of him stomach. They walked to the front door and after a short moment the same maid opened the door and let them in.

'Mr Elliot, Mr Greg in his study. I show you the way' said the short lady. They followed her across the house, past many rooms filled with expensive furniture and rare looking decorations, this man must be rich was the conclusion Olivia came to.

They walked into a room where Greg was sitting at a desk using a computer. He turned to face them. 'Hi what can I do for you – 'he said as if to say he had forgotten his name. 'Elliot' Elliot said suggestively, but in a rude way. 'And this is Olivia' he continued pointing towards his partner.

'What brings you here Elliot and Olivia?' Greg asked in an innocent way.

'Don't be stupid' Elliot snapped 'I know Casey is here and I know what you are doing to her, she wrote me a not yesterday' Elliot screamed.

A flash of anger appeared on Greg's face and then it went back to calm 'I don't know what you are talking about, she left a week ago. She wanted some time apart and I gave it to her. I haven't seen her since.' Greg lied.

Elliot couldn't believe it; this man was lying to his face, when Casey had been there yesterday and they both knew it. Elliot stormed out of the mansion before he did anything stupid, he felt like killing that man right there and then. Olivia dragged him to the car and sat in the driver's seat there was no way she was going to let him drive. He just agreed not really in the mood to drive. He had to do something, he needed Casey back, he needed her to be safe, he needed her to be happy and he needed to tell her he loved her.

* * *

There was chapter 7, hope you liked it.

Please review and my next update will be soon :)


	8. Suprise Surgery

A/N : Btw – I know that this is very off as it takes days to travel between places, but let's pretend it doesn't :)

* * *

It really didn't seem worth it, that extremely long and painful drive there, to leave after not even 10 minutes. Elliot thought he maybe should have had a look around the house, but he most likely would have been told to get lost and he knew that there would be no trace of Casey left. It would have been as though she was never there. He felt extremely depressed he knew he would no more power to talk to Greg and to search his house, unless they made this a case, even then it would be out of their jurisdiction. It was useless.

* * *

Casey opened her eyes and instantly wished she could go back to sleep. She was in what appeared to be a dungeon, a very modern/updated dungeon. It was dark but there was a light hanging right above her. She was sick of this. Everything. It was all too much for her. This man was horrible but at the same time oddly nice to her. The entire situation she found herself it was crazy. Thinking back, a man had kidnapped her from her apartment, starved her so she could be thinner, bought her extremely expensive clothing and accessories, convinced her she was his girlfriend, stopped her from seeing anyone she knew and loved and now moved her to a dungeon. It just kept getting weirder.

She missed the days when all she did was worked. She didn't particularly love the hours but it was much better that this.

A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. It was Greg he was back.

'Hey Casey, sorry to leave you here. How are you doing?' he asked casually. She was getting sick of him acting like a normal boyfriend; there was nothing normal about their situation.

'What do you want from me?' she said almost in a whisper.

His face turned red with anger 'What do I want from you?' he screamed in her face, she instantly regretted speaking.

'Are you serious?' he continued screaming. 'You selfish little whore' he spat. She had by now curled up into a ball hiding her face in her knees.

'Look at me when I talk to you' her face instantly shot up, she didn't dare say a word.

'I have given you everything! I made you rich, I made you beautiful, I gave you fame! And what do I want from you' his voice was changing.

'I want you to appreciate me and love me, that's all I ever asked of you.' His voice tone now even. He was like this all the time, his moods suddenly changing.

'Okay' she said, tears rolling down her red cheeks. He walked over to her and kneeled by her.

'Please don't cry Casey, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry' he said rubbing her back.

'Why am I here?' she questioned.

'It's just for the time being. That Elliot guy wants you he came back today like I knew he would and wanted to take you from me. And I know we both don't want that so I couldn't let it happen.' This statement upset Casey, it was becoming clearer every day how much she loved Elliot and missed him and now he was showing back the same feelings. She could have had everything she had wanted if only she hadn't been kidnapped.

'Now Casey, I'm really sorry but I had to have you booked in for an operation tomorrow.' he told her.

Her expression turned to confused. 'What are you talking about?' she said in a near whimper.

'I can't tell you, sorry' he said with a nasty smile on his face. And he got up and left her in the room.

* * *

A/N : Sorry about the short update, next chapter will be longer. Hope you like it. Sorry if its a bit slow getting to the point, but it will be more interesting soon :)

Please review, i have gottten over 2000 hits n 31 reviews, more ppl should review i really would like to know what you thinK, its never to late to review :)


	9. Weird

Hey all. Heres chapter 9 : Weird

* * *

He left her alone, only her thoughts to accompany her. Casey was now bewildered. Just a moment ago she had been weirded out, now she had fear pulsating throughout her body and mind. Reality had sunk it completely, Greg had announced to her that she was due for a surgery tomorrow and she could all but wonder what it was for. She had by now come to the realization that Greg was attempting to make Casey the perfect woman, was what the surgery was for? She had never really had problems with her body, she knew it wasn't perfect and she could improve it. But she had never even considered a need for plastic surgery. Or maybe it was a complete different surgery all together. No matter how hard her mind considered the options, she couldn't come to any probable conclusions as to why she needed surgery.

She felt her body sink to the floor and tears escape her eyes. 'What the hell is going on?' She thought to herself, as she buried her face in her hands.

What seemed like hours later, Greg opened the entrance and stood in front of her. "Casey, dear, I think it's time for you to go to bed now."

She looked up to him, her face red and puffy from her tears. She watched as a mask of sympathy covered his face.

"Casey, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" he said leaning down to her position on the floor. He leaned in to hug her and she didn't even flinch. She had no idea what was going to happen to her nor did she care any more. She had lost Elliot and it would only be a matter of time before she no longer had a job to come back to. Her life was already over.

"It's going to be okay Casey, look if you are nervous for your operation you can sleep in my bed tonight" Casey looked up at Greg, shock appearing across her face. He had never offered for her to sleep in his bed. She had never really thought about that before, they had never shared a bed in the entire time they had spent together; she had always slept in her room.

"Come on Casey, get up" he said politely offering her out a hand. She accepted, letting him pull her to her feet. He led her back up to the main house where they both got changed into their night ware and then he led her back to his bedroom.

'Come to think of it her captor hadn't touched her, besides when he hit her once, or even encouraged sex between them. Greg was starting to do her head in. She had no idea what he actually wanted from her.' She thought as she slipped into the right side of Greg's bed.

"Good night Casey" he said quietly after a while.

"Night" she replied. Being the last words heard for the night.

The next morning Casey was woken up by Greg. "Casey wake up, you need to get ready for you operation. It's starts in half an hour".

Casey was still half asleep "I'm hungry" she stated. Greg laughed. Casey you should know that you can't eat before an operation.

"So are you going to tell me what this operation is for" Casey asked hopefully. Again Greg just laughed.

"You'll see."

* * *

Elliot was laying in bed thinking, thinking of what could have been. He wanted Casey, no, he needed her back. He loved her, it was the only clearest thought he could think. He had no Idea where she was and no idea how to find her. Bugging Greg again might just piss him off more and that could lead to the death of Casey. He didn't want Casey to die. He wanted her to be there with him, in his arm, telling her how much he loved her. But this bastard had kidnapped her, was starving her probably hitting her and doing who-knows-what to her. He couldn't handle it anymore. Lying in bed letting his mind stroll was doing him no good. Casey was missing and here he was lying in bed relaxing. He reached for his phone.

"Olivia, I'm coming down to the station. I want to submit that letter into evidence so that we can get a case started. See you in twenty." He didn't even wait for a response.

* * *

Next Chapter: Casey wakes up from her operation…

A/N: Again sorry for the late update, it has nearly been a year since I stated this story. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Hope to see some more for this chapter. =]


End file.
